1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to polymer based films, and more particularly, to a film for flexible packaging. Among other uses, the film of the present disclosure is well suited for use in association with bag in box packaging.
2. Background Art
The use of bag in box packaging is ubiquitous. Generally such packaging comprises a flexible bag made from a plurality of panels of polymer film. The panels are coupled together through a plurality of seals to form a generally fluid tight cavity. A spout may be provided on one of the panels to provide ingress into the fluid tight cavity. The flexible bag is then placed within a rigid outer container.
Such bags are generally filled with a flowable material and are generally shipped and stored in the rigid outer container. Eventually, the flowable material is dispensed from the flexible bag. Through storage, transport and use, the bags are subjected to various loads, some of which are repetitive loads. Such loads and movement of the flowable material within the flexible bag will degrade the bag and impart forces onto the flexible bag.
Thus, it is known that the bag must meet certain criteria relative to strength and operational performance. Generally, such flexible bags are formed from a plurality of coextruded or laminated film structures. A number of different structures are known to have been utilized. There is an ever present need to improve the film structures relative to performance, and cost. That is, there is a need to provide improved performance through films that are more easily and cost effectively produced.